1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is drawn generally to the recording of connections in a patch bay and recall of the recorded connections for repatching the bay in an identical configuration. More specifically, the invention provides a system employing sensors for detecting the presence of a plug in the jack and a controller which records sequential connections as indicated by the sensors. Memory in the controller allows recall of the consecutive patches to allow the patch bay to be configured with identical patching at a subsequent date.
2. Prior Art
Audio and video consoles used for multiple signal control in recording, broadcast, film post-production and other communications industry applications can have literally thousands of controls, any of which effect the quality of the signals passed through the console. Signals received by and transmitted from such consoles are typically routed by way of patch bays which incorporate individual transmission lines for each necessary signal. Setup of consoles and patch bays for particular applications requires considerable time on the part of operators and technicians. Using audio consoles as exemplary, operators spend considerable time setting controls on the console exactly as required to achieve the desired sounds and affects. Since the console setup is often used for more than one application or more than one performance, the individual control settings are recorded to allow identical setup of the console in the future. In addition, console setup may often take a significant period of time and may be interrupted by other projects requiring use of the console or unavailability of required equipment or personnel. In such cases, recording of the partially completed console setup is required to allow the project to be resumed subsequently.
Patching for signals to be controlled by the console must similarly be accomplished by technicians for each desired different use of the console. Differing equipment types, locations and the desired mixing of signals to be accomplished by the console may require significantly different patch setups in one or more patch bays, at the console, in the controls rooms, machine rooms and at the equipment. Patch bays generally consist of multiple rows of electrical jacks which are interconnected to various signal points on the console, in the studio, in the machine room or in other equipment locations. Individual patch cords with electrical plugs are connected in the patch bay to route signals from one jack to another creating a "patch." Recording of patches for various setups is required in a similar manner to recording of the console control settings to allow the patch bays to be configured identically for future uses.
Prior to 1980, recording of control settings on consoles and for the patch bays was done manually by the operators and technicians using manual techniques such as recording settings and patches in a log book or photographically recording the control settings and patch bay configuration. To reset the console and patch bays at a later date, the operators and technicians would obtain the manual records and compare the settings of controls on the console and patches to those record attempting to match the settings as accurately as possible. On complex consoles with potentially thousands of control settings, both the recording and resetting processes were very time consuming. In addition with manual recording, the potential for inaccuracy in the record was likely, particularly with the large number of settings to be recorded.
Solid State Logic of Oxford, England, developed and produced a semi-automated computer recall system for their product marketed as the Series 4000 audio console. Similar systems have been offered by other manufacturers including NEVE, also an English manufacturer previously located in Cambridge, England. Recently, a similar system marketed as Recall-By-Langley by Amek Systems and Controls, Ltd., Salfield, England, has been manufactured.
Each of these audio console recall systems incorporates extra "sections" on each potentiometer and switch in the console for identification of the position of that control. Circuits connecting a recording system to these extra sections, allows recording of control position. Digitization and storage of this data in digital format allows computer manipulation and display of the data. In existing audio consoles, the integrated computer provides for storage and recall of the console data and allows display of the control settings on a video display unit (VDU) using numerical or graphical displays to show current setting and the recorded setting for each control. Data manipulation in the computer allows display of only unmatched controls and, by monitoring control adjustment, the computer updates the display and when the current setting and recorded setting are matched, signals the operator and automatically steps to the next unmatched control on the VDU. Recallable console setting records, such as those described, provide significantly improved accuracy in preserving data defining the console settings for future uses and provides significant time savings for operators in both recording the settings and reconfiguring the console to match recorded settings.
Certain audio consoles additionally provide motorized positioning of controls based on the recorded data to completely automate the system.
While consoles have been fitted with the capability to recall settings in the prior art, patch bays comprise a critical element in setup of large scale audio and video systems and, due to the transitory physical nature of patching with patch cords, recall capability similar to that obtainable for consoles has not been produced for patch bays. Prior art systems such as that presently being installed by Air Studios in Lyndhurst, England, attempt to automate and record patching in various patch bays by creating an additional signal path in the patch cable with associated signal circuitry within each patch jack panel. The Air Studio's system is exemplary of this approach wherein cable conductors and jacks normally used for system grounding are employed for the additional signal path desired for recording patches. This approach is unsatisfactory due to its impingement on the grounding requirements for many patch bays or the requirement for additional conductors in the patch cables to support the additional signal requirement. Noise created in implementations using the grounding conductors further affects both the recording signal circuit, the grounding circuit and potentially, the signal carried in the patch.
The capability to accommodate a separate recording signal for patch connections further requires modification or original design in the patch jacks to accommodate this requirement. Existing patch bays would require retrofitting of entire jack assemblies to incorporate this recording approach.
The present invention alleviates the shortcomings of the prior art and provides a noncomplex patch recording system which may be easily retrofitted to existing patch bay jack panels.